Après la fin demain
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Harry, Harry, Harry... C'était ça, la guerre ? un one shot, pas très dégoulinant de bonheur, mais se souvenir d'un mot : l'espoir !


**Disclaimer** : C'est c'est c'est encore et toujours à J.K.Rowling que j'emprunte un tout petit peu ces personnages…. Le lieu, aussi, mais peut-être pas encore _tout à fait_ l'atmosphère… Du moins j'espère ! Et je note aussi qu'une chanson d'Avril Lavigne, 'I'm with you', m'a donné l'inspiration pour continuer ce one shot… (Je pourrais écouter cette chanson des milliers de fois sans me lasser…)

**Rating** : Pas de M, pas vraiment de quoi mettre un T, mais je le fais quand même, parce que ce n'est pas un K, et je ne veux déprimer personne, moi !

**Paring** : Peut-être pas vraiment en particulier… ou bien si ? You'll see… !

**Note de l'auteur : **Nouvelle petite fics toujours aussi joyeuse, naturellement… Mais sachez tout au moins que le cœur y est ! Je ne veux pas dire grand-chose avant, je préfère « préserver » la fics, en quelque sorte ! Et tout ça en mourrant l'impatience d'avoir votre avis, de quoi me rassurer ou me critiquer un peu, si si, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal ! Et maintenant…

**RaR !**

A **Nuwie,** oui tu me connais, je stresse comme une dingue (un peu trop peut-être….) vis-à-vis de l'avis qu'on pourra avoir de mes fics ! Mais si ça t'a pus, alors je suis… heu-reuse ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce petit bout de chose… à **Naha**, merci ! Effectivement, tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bon courage pour lire ce one shot-là ! à **TheoryofChaos**, c'est vrai, que ça te plaît à ce point ? Dans ce cas… Je suis … aux anges ! Sincèrement, je suis vraiment contente ! Merci ! En voilà donc une nouvelle ! Puis à** Iranette** merci ! Comme quoi, je te convertis doucement aux Drarrys ….. Mwahahaha tu découvres enfin mon objectif ! Merci petite Ira ! à **Hermy** merci à toi aussi, mon Hermynouchette ! (j'adore ce surnom….) Tu aimes toujours, même malgré ce que je fais à ton pauvre petit Prince ? Don't worry, je suis toujours dans l'écriture des aventures de mon Leech !

Voilà, that's all folks !

iOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiOiO

_Dédié à demain, peut-être, sans trop savoir où ni pourquoi._

La guerre.

Les décombres.

Tout sombre.

Inlassablement, les corps s'entassent.

Liasses de morts, de cadavres, de haine.

Qui peut encore prétendre vivre, quand tout s'est arrêté.

Un parc, une école, plus qu'une ombre de ces couleurs chatoyantes passées. Les élèves, visages que l'on reconnaissait vaguement, au coin d'un couloir, un sourire en coin de bouche, sont maintenant des corps que l'on ne veut pas connaître, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres.

Certains, décimés par ces rafales de souffrance palpables, tombent à terre sous le poids de la mémoire et de la culpabilité.

D'autres, attachés tenacement à la vie, errent, sans un mot, entre les muets sans nom.

Parmi eux, le Sauveur d'un monde, déclencheur d'un compte à rebours maintenant achevé.

Il souffre.

Il ne trouve pas ses amis.

Il n'aperçoit pas ses ennemis de toujours, ses ennemis d'enfance devenus alliés face à la haine d'un mégalomane.

Celui qu'il n'a jamais su comprendre, connaître, s'est vu défendre et apparaître dans les rangs des victimes, entre autres innocents perdant la vie devant les Assassins du Diable.

Et il ne le voit pas sur le sol sali.

Il ne voit plus personne.

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées de ceux qui ont lutté contre les ténèbres avancent lentement, ne se saluant plus que d'un signe de tête absent.

Certains semblent plus faibles que d'autres.

Mais on lutte, toujours, pour poursuivre, ne pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Maintenant que le mal s'est enfui, chassé par les Croisés du bien.

De quelque côté que ce soit, des êtres sont tombés.

Des vies ont passé.

Des hommes.

Des femmes, ont trépassé.

Mais il cherche encore, ne perdant rien de sa détermination.

Il croit entrevoir une expression familière sur l'un des corps, mais une onde de soulagement s'empare de lui quand il s'aperçoit qu'il a tort.

Il ne regarde plus les morts.

L'espoir gagne encore en lui.

Il s'avance parmi les vivants.

Et entre les vivants, l'un marche difficilement. Sa longue cape, identique à celle des autres Aurors, élèves et gens du peuple sorcier, rend impossible une identification.

Mais il souffre, et là est l'important.

L'assassin du Lord n'hésite pas une seconde, les doutes se sont effacés de son âme au moment où la vie fuyait le corps du plus grand mage noir connu à ce jour.

A visage couvert, lui aussi, il tend la main vers l'autre personnage, un homme, d'apparence.

Ce dernier n'ose le regarder, mais accepte avec résignation, voire avec abandon le bras qui lui est offert et prend appui dessus.

A une reprise,

Deux,

Il trébuche mais se remet toujours, ne cédant pas, luttant férocement.

Luttant contre celui qui est déjà vaincu mais dont l'âme flâne toujours parmi les meurtris.

Le Survivant marche très lentement, pour permettre à son camarade de trouver un rythme.

Il ne s'inquiète pas, la blessure ne semble pas grave.

Car quand elle l'est, il sait que l'on pleure.

Il sait que l'on supplie,

Que l'on demande pardon.

Là, l'autre n'en fait rien. Il tremble, se traîne mais se bat avec ardeur contre la douleur qui l'assaille probablement.

La seule solution pour vivre encore, et ne pas tomber définitivement, n'est-ce pas ?

S'accrocher, encore et encore, ne pas se laisser mourir, ne pas se laisser submerger par la souffrance, par les blessures, par les rafales,

Par les morts…

Ne surtout pas y penser.

Le jeune Harry Potter n'en est plus là. Il a vu la dernière étincelle de cette vie maudite dans les yeux du Lord Noir, puis la flamme entière de ce corps s'est éteinte dans un vent de mélancolie.

La créature, des pires mœurs à ce jour, pouvait ressentir.

Et elle ressentait.

Elle n'était pas morte d'un simple sortilège, ni du tranchement de sa gorge, ni de l'absence d'oxygène dans ses poumons, ni du manque de sang dans son corps fin mais imposant.

Elle était morte du regard de son meurtrier.

Un regard portant à la fois la haine, la vengeance, la douleur, la peine, mais aussi… l'amour.

L'amour perdu par _sa_ faute.

Sentiment de trop pour le monstre.

Monstre de trop pour cette humanité.

Monstre de moins pour cette humanité.

Corps étendu parmi les corps, se noyant dans les cadavres, n'étant plus même reconnaissable.

Enterré, il sera enterré avec les autres, autres qu'il aura abattu, mais en quoi cela importe-t-il ?

Un mort est un mort, disait-il.

Et cela, Harry ne le savait que trop bien, deux morts étant deux morts, le cœur d'un enfant ne comptait pas.

Il avançait toujours, pourtant, moins droit, moins fier, moins digne peut-être, mais vivant.

Et il n'était pas seul.

Il ne connaissait pas celui qu'il soutenait, mais n'en avait cure.

Il ne voulait que cet… ami.

Cet ami, et la chaleur d'un foyer, la pensée d'une maison, la vie d'un homme heureux dans sa simplicité.

On le cherchait probablement. Les hommes retournant les corps avec tristesse, un par un, cherchaient peut-être le sien.

Ou ceux de personnes chères à leur cœur.

Quelqu'un le cherchait-il véritablement ?

Quelqu'un avait-il véritablement besoin de lui ?

Il ne savait plus.

La pluie commença doucement à tomber, très doucement. Caressante, apaisante, légère comme si elle cherchait réellement à consoler les hommes désenchantés.

Mais il ne désirait plus rien, d'autre.

Être là ne changeait plus rien.

Il lui maintenait l'épaule, tandis que lui lui tenait la main.

Il simple contact, qui ne demande rien.

Un simple échange.

Un simple besoin.

D'être deux ?

De ne plus être seul.

Il marchaient, encore et toujours, parmi les déchus, ne sachant où se terminait la plaine cauchemardesque, ayant perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant un visage anciennement connu, l'espace d'une seconde.

L'espace de cent instants partagés avec une vie qui demeurait corps étendu au sol.

L'autre réagissait de la même manière que lui, se postant devant les mêmes personnes que lui, ressentant la même douleur sourde que lui.

Pas un son ne traversait la lourde atmosphère.

Pas un mot n'était prononcé.

Ils progressaient.

Quand ils passèrent devant deux jeunes élèves, vivants, assis et enlacés à même le sol, Harry ne put retenir des larmes de soulagement, s'étendant sur sa joue.

Sans le vouloir, il fit pression sur la douce main froide de l'homme, qui semblait observer, lui aussi, Ron et Hermione, à visages découverts, l'un contre l'autre, sanglotant silencieusement, mais emplis de vie.

Il ne fit pourtant pas halte, voulant partir, partir loin, partir jusqu'à ce château et tout recommencer, comme avant.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'autre ne montra aucun signe de résistance et continua lui aussi, semblant vidé de tout sentiment humain.

Etaient-ils seulement encore humains ?

Oui, oui bien sûr, ils l'étaient, les statues de marbre ne souffrent pas tant.

Il découvrirent ainsi sans plaisir aucun des amis, des camarades, des enfants, des connaissances, et…

Et un homme, au visage inexpressif, gisait là, à même le sol, sur sa longue robe ivoire, parcourue de longs sillons écarlates. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur lumineuse que l'on devinait très doux, baignaient silencieusement dans une fine nappe de sang.

Ses yeux, ouverts, ne disaient rien. Pas même de 'Je t'aime', pas même de 'J'ai mal', ni encore de 'Pourquoi'.

Il restait, là, observant le ciel témoin de son sort.

Et les deux jeunes hommes firent de même, leur attention se portant cependant sur Lucius Malfoy, mourrant à petit feu sous leurs yeux.

Ou déjà mort.

Que dire, quand le jeune blessé tombait, le temps s'arrêtant autour d'eux, face à la silhouette étendue, passant ses mains claires et bandées sur le visage fermé, alors que de légères larmes se jetaient du sien pour nettoyer le sang ainsi versé.

Ne rien dire.

Observer silencieusement.

Laisser ce moment passer, comme tous les autres moments douloureux de la vie d'un homme, puis, lui tendre la main, l'aider à se relever, et le soutenir sur ce triste chemin.

Ne pas se laisser assaillir par les remords qu'a creusés la haine pour l'homme immobile face à soi, et admettre, encaisser une nouvelle fois.

Enfin, les murs noircis de l'édifice s'annoncèrent devant eux. C'est toujours aussi silencieux qu'ils le rejoignirent, sans l'envie même de regarder ceux qui restaient là, à l'abri de la guerre et ses blessés amoncelés.

Ils se laissèrent tomber, d'un même geste, contre la façade, et assis, le regard dans le vague, ne retinrent pas leurs têtes qui glissaient pour s'appuyer, l'une sur l'autre, et observer vaguement au loin, sans savoir véritablement vers quoi se tourner.

Puis, presque sans rien ressentir, il laissa tomber :

« Tu te souviens, Malfoy, de cette nuit d'octobre, celle-là même où j'ai failli te tuer, dans la tour d'Astronomie … Tu te souviens, Draco ?

…

… si on rentrait… »


End file.
